othersiderscasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Othersiders Case Files Wiki
Othersiders Othersiders case files on wikia Team *Riley, KC, Sam, Jackie, and Zack How its done *How each case is dealt with Gear *The gear the teams use to research the paranormal. They have many types of gear. Identifying Ghost *How the team identify ghost. Case Files Lincoln Heights Jail *An abandon prison with numberous of paranormal reports of ghost of prisoners who were tortured and died. What the Othersiders found out Queen Marry *A cruise ship that use to be use for carrying soldiers during one of the world wars that died there. There was also deaths of workers and passangers on board including a little girl name Jackie. Now paranormal events goes on the ship that can't be explained and the ship is one of the worlds most haunted places. What the Othersiders found out Mojave Airport Boneyard *A boneyard of planes going back to the Viatnam war where paranormal event been going on. What the Othersiders found out Morey Mansion *A mansion built by couples, however the wife died and shortly after her husband. Now reports says their spirits might be haunting the place. What the Othersiders found out Fort MacArthur *Mission InnMilitary base where there were paranormal events. Soldiers that died from an explosion might still haunt the halls. What the Othersiders found out Marine Wearhouse *A wearhouse that has pananormal event that can't be fully explained. What the Othersiders found out Fred C Nelles *Fort MacArthurA detention center for children who were locked up. 28 that died where burried there and says that their spirits haunts the place. What the Othersiders found out 50s Town Movie Set *A movie set built on an old mine shack where miners who died there might haunt the area, as well as others who died there. What the Othersiders found out Mission Inn *A hotel where the catacombs are known for the most hauntings over all. What the Othersiders found out Evergreen Cemetary *A cemetary of over 300,000 burials where spirits are to believe to haunt the place. What the Othersiders found out Tropico Gold Mine *A place where Miners worked and died, however their spirits are to believe to still roam around and wo Glendora's House *House of a recent tragic death that led to unexplanable paranormal activities believed to be the spirit of the owner. What the Othersiders found out Linda Vista Community Hospital *An abandon hospital with paranormal activities of the spirits who died there. What the Othersiders found out Camp Gilmore *Camp ground build on an ancient Indian burial ground where supernatural events happened including a mist and a flash of light. What the Othersiders found out La Purisima Mission *Santa Maria Sugar FactoryA california area with paranormal things going on going back to spanish control over it. What the Othersiders found out Santa Maria Sugar Factory *A sugar factories where many people died and their spirits are believed to haunt the place. What the Othersiders found out Santa Anita Racetrack *Three horses died there and are believed to be haunting the place. What the Othersiders found out Los Angeles Power Plant *Santa Barbara CourthouseA scuba diver was sucked into the water intakes and drowned, now his spirit is to believe to haunt the Power Plant. What the Othersiders found out Union Hotel *A hotel back in the old western time where some guest met their end, however their spirits still roams. Santa Barbara Courthouse *A courthouse build on top of a gallow where spirits of those who died haunts the area. What the Othersiders found out Preston Castle *A reform school for boys which had tragic end, and their spirits roam the campus. What the Othersiders found out Alcatraz *Also known as the rock, a place been use since back during the civil war. Soldiers and prisoners died there in tragic events, and even the natorious Al Capoln's spirit lives there. What the Othersiders found out